Asuntos sin resolver
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Percy se siente mal por lo sucedido con Nico, quiere recompensarle; Nico se da cuenta que aún siente algo por él...percico


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asuntos sin resolver

Percy se sentía como una mierda.

Había pasado un rato desde la mañana, ¿por qué referente a esto? Simple, en esa misma mañana, Nico se le había confesado.

Nico di Angelo había estado enamorado de él…cada vez que lo volvía a pensar, seguía sonando imposible para él.

Por los dioses, no se había dado cuenta; ¿Y quién lo hubiera hecho? Apenas la listilla de su novia parecía haber visto la posibilidad, y ella admitió que solo se puso a pensar en ello poco antes de que se marchara con la Atenea Partenos, así que tampoco era del todo suyo el mérito. De resto no hubiera forma de que se lo hubiera imaginado.

Todos esos momentos en que se alejo, que le miró con enojo, que parecía que iba a matarle de un momento a otro; en realidad todo se había debido a que estaba molesto consigo mismo. Le había costado un poco imaginárselo, sin embargo una vez que medito en su punto de vista era obvio; Nico venía de los años 40, si sentías ese tipo de cosas por alguien de tu propio género entonces eras un enfermo y un degenerado, encima sentirlo por el chico que logró que mataran a tu hermana…mierda, simplemente mierda.

Nico había pasado el infierno, tanto como el tártaro como en el alma…y lo único que hizo Percy fue estar a un lado, dándolo por sentado demasiado tiempo y no ser digno de los sentimientos que el semidiós tenía por él. La única razón por la que Annabeth y él sobrevivieron al tártaro fue por el hecho de él si se acordó de otras personas, aquellas a las que Percy olvido; incluso se acordó de cumplir su promesa de llevarlos a la casa de Hades aunque nadie le hubiera culpado de no hacerlo-¡Percy le dejo abandonado demasiadas veces! ¿Por qué diantres le debería algo?-el hijo de Poseidón nunca se había sentido más fraude de héroe en toda su vida.

No se había acordado de Reyna que fue la razón por la que no encontraron el campamento demasiado pronto-Annabeth le confesó que ella les dijo la ubicación exacta, pudo llevarlos allí en menos de una semana pero les retraso-, no se acordó de Grover que era su mejor amigo y que logró ser mediador más de una vez como para lograr que Reyna accediera a ir a Epiro, no se acordó de Bob que fue la razón por la que sobrevivieron al Tártaro; y no se acordó de Nico aunque él le salvo en el laberinto al delatarse, que le llevara al río para obtener la maldición de Aquiles, que averiguara la ubicación de las puertas de la muerte, que llevara a los chicos del Argo a la casa de Hades…en fin, la lista era larga.

Su defecto fatal era la lealtad con los amigos, pero solo si pasaba algo con ellos como para acordarse; ¿De resto? Ni lo meditaba.

Sin embargo, ahora se había acordado de Nico y no podía estar en paz consigo mismo hasta repararlo.

**. . . **

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Nico de forma casual, aunque parecía un poco nervioso.

Estaban algo alejados del campamento, Nico había estado en enfermería pero realmente no se sentía mal, Will lo había dejado salir para la cena. Percy pensó que era el momento indicado cuando todos estuvieran en la fogata-y en especial Will perro guardián Solace-.

Nico en realidad no había querido ver a Percy.

Si, por fin había dicho sus sentimientos y cerrado el asunto, el problema es que temía que este…no estuviera del todo cerrado.

En la casa de Cupido había hablado de sus sentimientos por Percy en pasado, había dicho que renunció a él, había estado diciéndose así mismo que formaba parte del pasado; había pensado que si decía lo que sentía finalmente el peso de esos sentimientos se iría para siempre.

Y si su corazón no le engañaba, se había equivocado.

¿Qué estaba mal con él? Percy había tratado de matarle, le había olvidado, tenía una preciosa novia que no dejaría-y menos por él-ni en un millón de años. Se había dicho esa misma mañana que Percy solo era un chico normal, y aunque así era; no podía engañarse para siempre con que esas mariposas esqueléticas eran por Will cuando las sentía perfectamente en la presencia de Percy, y con más fuerza que nunca. No obstante, no podía ser así, no podía seguir queriendo a Percy, el no-

— Yo…solo quería disculparme—el joven de ojos verdes jugueteaba con sus dedos viendo al suelo, con una mirada parecida a la de un cachorrito que se había portado mal. Nico no entendía como un adolescente de casi 17 podía ser así de lindo— me porte mal contigo durante todos estos años, fui un idiota.

El hijo de Hades no pudo evitar sentir un golpe en el estómago ante esa disculpa. ¿Se estaba compadeciendo de él por sus emociones? ¿Tenía lastima por todo lo que sufrió y probablemente no hubiera pedido perdón sino decía lo que sentía? Nico no deseaba condolencias ni parecidos, era sencillamente la vida; y del que menos lo deseaba, era de él.

— No es nada—decía mirando a un lado, sin desear recurrir al a rabia. Después de tanto tiempo, de amigos como Jason y Reyna; había entendido que enojarse y estampar sus sentimientos en rabia no servía de nada, la mejor forma de resolver las cosas era simplemente dejándolo ir.

Aunque el sentir sus latidos triplicados con su cercanía no ayudaba en nada.

— Sí que lo es—Percy dio un paso adelante, con una mirada indecisa; mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello—Nico, me has salvado la vida tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta, nunca he podido compensarte por ello; ni siquiera note todo lo que habías tenido que pasar y yo-

— Basta—le encaro Nico, mirándole directamente a los ojos, sintiendo como ese caldero de emociones que había tratado de cerrar bullía sin control— no quiero tu lastima Percy, ya no soy un niñito, yo no te culpo.

El semidiós mayor parecía consternado, o al menos lo pareció por unos segundos antes de que un sorpresivo enojo-al menos para Nico-saliera a la luz. El hijo de Poseidón agarro al otro por los hombros.

— ¡Esto no se trata de eso! —le recrimino, estando a solo un paso del otro— Nico, eres mi amigo, aunque nunca lo haya demostrado lo eres; te falle y no puedo olvidarlo. ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer?

Lo decía con tanta tristeza, con tanta sinceridad, que Nico no dudo que decía la verdad. Miro a esos ojos verde mar que por tanto tiempo había soñado, esa pose de héroe con la que tanto había fantaseado, ese rostro perfecto de griego. Percy podía verse como un chico normal, y hasta ser uno-sin importar lo heroico que fuera-pero aun así, no podía dejar de ser el chico normal que por años había anhelado.

Pensó en el único deseo de su corazón por cuatro largos años.

Corto el espacio entre ambos, besando sus labios. Era un beso feroz, lleno de todos los sentimientos conflictuados que tenía por él, pero también un beso apasionado, uno de anhelo, el mismo que por tanto tiempo tuvo por él. Se las arreglo para que estuvieran así el tiempo suficiente para creer que sus pulmones explotarían, antes de separarse.

Percy le miraba sorprendido, pero no había asco en sus ojos, ni horror o algo por el estilo; parecía consternado, mas había algo en su mirada que no había sido capaz de confirmar.

Puso sus manos en su pecho y lo aparto de él.

— Listo…ahora estamos a mano—le dijo, antes de que sus sentidos despertaran lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Dandose cuenta a lo que se había atrevido, corrió tan rápido como pudo; queriendo escapar no solo de la respuesta del hijo de Poseidón, sino de esos sentimientos por él que nunca había abandonado.

Percy se quedo allí, parado en medio de los árboles, y lo único que podía sentir…era el ruido ensordecedor de los latidos de su corazón desde el momento que Nico le beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muajajajaja soy mala, en serio que sí.

Miren, honestamente no estaba segura si haría esta idea. Esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba medio dormida-una buena tanda de ideas de me ocurren en esos momentos-lo anote en mi pagina de Word de ideas y san se acabo; peeeero me di cuenta que tenía el reto del calendario y no tenía idea de que hacer, así que fui a mi pagina y apenas tengo cosas con Percy-si, increíble-por lo cual leí esta, me inspire, y la hice.

Lamento no haber escrito tanto pero miren; estoy a finales de clases con trabajos hasta el cuello-no he tenido ni un maldito fin de semana para relajarme entre las catequesis obligada y trabajos-, estoy enferma desde el jueves, tengo otitis y apenas ayer recibí la medicina-sino la han tenido, tienen suerte, eso es el infierno en las orejas-y como tengo un trabajo en casa de una amiga hoy, creo poder publicar desde mi tablet.

Y si, la frase final es porque Percy siente algo por Nico en mi historia, y deje eso al aire; ¿ven que soy mala?

Gracias por leer, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
